


【APH乙女】酒香四溢

by baimengzecheshen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimengzecheshen/pseuds/baimengzecheshen
Relationships: 阿尔弗雷德x你x伊万•布拉金斯基
Kudos: 9





	【APH乙女】酒香四溢

Work Title：酒香四溢  
CP：阿尔弗雷德x你x伊万•布拉金斯基  
Worked By：白梦泽车神  
Belongs To：灯泡泡

脖颈后脆弱的腺体被掌握在alpha齿间，他耐心地研磨那块娇嫩皮肤，把你的意识和身体劈成泾渭分明的两半，唇瓣也不由自主发出绵密的吟哦。

伊万被你短促又暧昧的叫唤取悦，舌尖绕着腺体反复旋转，发出清亮的嘬吸声。

直到你渐渐习惯浓烈伏特加气息，虚软无力地倒在他的怀里，伊万才将你托着臀部抱起来，抵在大楼毫不起眼的角落里，鼻尖压住了你的乳头。

这只混蛋alpha。

你勉力抬起手撑在他胸口，企图拉开两人之间的距离，但是虚软无力的排斥更像爱抚，在紧实的胸肌上点着指甲撩拨。

胸口起伏的速度加快，男人喷出的鼻息愈加炙热，将你的手指含在口中亲密吮吸，直到唾液濡湿到指根，才牵着你发号施令：“继续摸，我很满意你的引诱，小烟枪。”

你挑着眼角狠狠瞪了他一眼，却因为发情的潮红显得无比勾人，眼波里荡漾的水花风情万种，就这样凶戾而美艳地掐住他的下身，紧紧一握。

“嘶——”

些微疼痛的刺激不算什么，发情期的omega软弱可欺，但是手掌上细嫩的软肉隔着裤子那么捏住他，反而带来一种欲求不满的渴望。

伊万舔了下你的耳垂，调笑里一股兴味盎然：“你在持枪行凶吗？”

活跃的性器在你掌心弹跳，亲昵地磨蹭已经酥软的手掌，龟头抵着掌纹拨动。

标记在腺体的信息素越来越浓郁，伏特加和馥郁清凉的红茶糅合在一起，闻一下就知道你们在干什么事。

你急促地深吸了两口气，身体因为情潮涌动已经完全站不稳，因此不得不揽着他的脖子，看起来就像只主动求欢的野猫。

他拍了拍你的屁股，软嫩的肉被蹂躏得啪啪作响，布满了浅红的巴掌印，两团丰满的臀瓣也被打得摇摇晃晃。

你的脾气不好，向来都是用棒球棍去敲别人，从未被人这么羞辱过。但是omega的身体太过放荡，极度的怨愤羞耻之下，却是爽到发骚的呻吟。

“喜欢被打屁股？”伊万若有所思地向你的底裤摸去，本来以为只是动情，没想到摸到了一手滑腻。

这是流了多少水？看起来又凶又辣，身体居然这么敏感。

你大口大口地呼吸着，眼睛在半垂时减去了恼怒的火焰，神智渐渐被情欲掌控。

当他扯开你的内裤扔到一边时，右腿已经不由自主勾上他的腰部，吚吚呜呜地来回磨蹭。

“伊万……标记我……”你为腹腔里燎燎的火烧得难受，舌尖都伸出来喘息，“快点、快点。”

“不要露出这幅小母狗的样子，我已经标记你了，不然现在你现在大概已经理智全无，跑出去随便拉着人就求操。”

他毫不费力地撕开你的上衣，捏了捏红肿的乳头，又用两指夹了下你小巧的舌尖：“信息素居然这么浓，换个beta说不定都会被你引诱，好好反省一下自己为什么这么骚——水喷到我大衣上了。”

他所言非虚。

天生强大的自制力让他还能游刃有余地玩弄你，但是已经硬如烙铁的性器最为诚实，要不是想看你到底还能骚成什么样，他早就把你按在角落里干到失禁了。

而你也愈发欲求不满。

上身衣服被撕成布条，右边还能勉强遮挡乳头，只露出完美胸型的轮廓。左侧媚红的乳晕就已经完全暴露，乳珠嫩得让人想咬一口。

下身的情况更是淫乱。紧身裙被你踩在脚下，裸露的淡粉色花穴不停去摩擦粗糙布料，充血成骚媚的嫩红色。

伊万平整的大衣被你蹭出褶痕，更显眼的却是湿漉漉的水迹，以及被你引诱得快要撑破裤子的肉棒。

想吃……

肉棒上的精液味混着浓郁的信息素，这只alpha烈酒一般醉人的气息刺激着你。只是用穴口隔着裤子去咬了咬，你就忍不住呜呜咬着他的肩膀流水，脑子里滚动出许多羞耻的幻想。

伊万擦了擦你的嘴角，声色比最初喑哑许多：“流口水了？”

明明没有，只是……想舔。

你眼里清纯的湛波混入妖娆欲望，嘴上模模糊糊地拒绝反驳，却一直缠绵地望着他。

其实你的信息素也诱人无比，勾得他欲望贲发，何况那朵娇软的花穴隔着裤子都快把龟头夹进去了，可想而知有多会吸。

“自己握着，”他扯了扯裤腰，肉棒啪嗒打在你的小腹上，烫得你呼呼喘了两下，“自己把小穴掰开吃进去——用嘴也可以，会把你喂饱的。”

“唔……我迟早跟你算账……”

握住炙热的巨物后，心脏也跟着剧烈跳动起来，大脑跟吃了兴奋剂似的，愉悦地抓着它摸来摸去。

你们黏黏糊糊地缠绵，最后摔到角落里。你坐在他的大腿上摩擦，将那根鼓得快要喷出来的肉棒含在嘴里。顶端涨出了许多腺液，被他擦在你的眼角下，看起来更加淫糜。

“咕叽……滋……啾——”

囊袋被小嘴含着，只是这两团太大，怎么吃都含不下，要你来回顾及。要是怠慢了哪一边，看起来好说话的男人就会拧着你的乳头拉扯，逼迫你说出“会好好服侍伊万哥哥的大肉棒”这种色气满满的话。

这个臭混蛋，要不是因为发情期……

怎么会有这么变态的长度！喉咙都要被顶破了。

“小烟枪舔肉棒的样子真可爱，再这么下去我会忍不住射你脸上的。”

他握着你的胸乳乱抓，滑腻的乳肉从指缝溢出，被折腾得变形。然而你不仅没有感到半点痛苦，反而因为下身的空虚想要哭出来求他。

再用力吮吸了好几口，尝到了几滴精液的味道后，你就按捺不住坐上他的腰腹，颤巍巍地扶着性器往下坐，眼睁睁看着那么巨大的肉柱一点点没入嫩红娇小的蜜穴里。

因为前端太大，吃进去是最费力的，马眼被你喷了满满一腔水，才终于来到媚肉的怀抱。

这还仅仅只是进去了半根，甬道里的软肉就一拥而上，层层叠叠地绞紧，还学着小舌头嚅动舔舐。这种又紧又湿又媚的美穴，让他都差点吃不消。

而你起起伏伏满脸潮红，一副被操爽了的模样，丝毫不知道他忍耐的痛苦。

伊万皱了下眉，托着你的臀部站起来，在你迷迷糊糊只知道吸吮肉棒时，忽地发力往最深处捅，敏感点被擦得火热，小穴瞬间噗噗喷了两股水。

“伊、伊万！不要这么快，我受不了、我——呜啊、啊~嗯啊啊……”

“高潮了。”

他扶住浑身发软的你，捏着小乳头在你耳边低语：“随便动一动就骚得厉害，一根肉棒能满足你吗？是不是还想要更多人看到你发情的样子，然后用精液灌满你……夹得更紧了，小烟枪原来这么变态。”

满嘴胡言的混蛋。要不是因为你刚好到了发情期，又被他强行标记……

刚刚高潮过一次，身体的欲望稍稍被缓解，你从那种无能为力的放浪形骸中回神。再想想之前被他逼迫着说出淫言浪语，以及主动去舔肉棒的画面，羞耻感几乎把全身涂成绯色。

你的指甲在他脸上刮出几条划痕，隐隐能看到血色，但他只是不痛不痒地笑了笑。

一腔怒气无处发泄，你现在仍然无法抑制自己的渴求，尽管内心愤懑不平，可是只要闻到他身上那股伏特加的酒味，小穴就不由自主地发骚，恨不得骑到他身上再被干个十几次。

只能勉强靠着微末理智，撑着从他身上爬起来。

然而在这个过程中，肉棒已经再度硬挺，你只抽身了些许，内壁就被摩擦得蠢蠢欲动。

不可以再让他得逞……再努力一点，就……

嘭！

枪子穿过阴暗墙壁，在伊万的右耳偏左三寸留下弹孔，一股灼人的硝烟味散去，失去了冲击力的子弹也渐渐冷却。

——不过因为这个刺激，你因为紧张而摔回去，并且骤然紧缩，让本就快要射出的男人更受不了。

一大股浓精汩汩灌进小穴，刚刚拾起的理智再度崩塌。蜜壶不停地啜饮麝腥液体，而你按着小腹咿咿呀呀地叫，媚眼带着钩子，呢喃着喊他多射点出来。

“在外面都能闻到你的信息素，”意乱情迷之间，另一个高大的男人贴上你的背，不由分说地抓起红肿乳头用力揉起来，“烟枪发情了？这种时候怎么能独享。”

独享个鬼。

一个伊万已经让你应付不来了，可他到底懂得温柔和前戏，换做阿尔这个精力更加旺盛的混蛋，发情期一过，怕是下面都能被操肿。

作为酒吧的常客、过分强势的alpha、你的老对头、也是曾经强行标记过你的坏家伙——

他比伊万更懂得你的弱点。

左轮手枪在他手中有种利落的美感，扳机一扣就能打穿两个人心脏，而冷冰冰的枪身在你背脊游走，带来的居然是颤栗的酥麻。

枪口敲了敲颈椎骨上的棘突，然后贴着脊骨缓慢向下，直到尾椎时才停住。冰冷的圆孔向前用力压下一个印子，然后缓缓没入股沟，戳了戳那张更加稚嫩的后穴。

这是……要、要把那个东西插进来？！

恐慌和刺激齐齐涌上，本就紧致的臀瓣几乎瞬间夹住了枪管，冰冷的金属质感紧贴着肌肤，不可控的情欲竟然从小腹汩汩喷涌。

不可以，不可以……

你眯着眼咬住下唇，难以想象自己在两个男人面前发骚的样子，竭尽全力控制着浪荡的身体。

自然也就没有看到他们对视时撞出的硝烟和戾气。

阿尔握着你的腰身摩挲，腰窝的敏感点被反复摩挲，引得你喘息声急促难平。在伊万冰冷的视线里，他分开你小小的后穴，用已经硬挺的肉棒拍了拍。

“你不知道她后面也很敏感吗？”充满占有欲和狂妄的问题抛出，阿尔挤入你的后腔。当无比粗大的巨物撑开皱褶，你的下唇也被咬破，痛快而崩溃地喊叫出声。

轻一点，轻一点，这么娇小的身体，被两根恐怖的肉棒贯入，快要撑坏了。

他们此起彼伏地进进出出，抽插的力道像是在较劲，一次比一次更重。怼着一层隔膜反复碾压，几乎要被两个人干穿的恐惧混合在糜烂情欲里，你艰难地捶打抗拒，完美的肉棒质感却让你身体自发地淫荡逢迎。

被两位强悍至极的alpha占有，能给予omega极致的满足，生殖腔违背你的意愿，已经为他们敞开。

然而他们的对峙并非仅此而已，你的嫩乳被两双手争夺着揉捏，一个人大肆玩弄绵软的乳肉，另一个人用指甲按压敏感的乳孔。敏感的身体止不住抖动，反而将他们的性器吃得更深。

好难受。两人身上截然不同又相当烈性的酒香灌入鼻息，潜移默化地卸去你的防备。

你开始前后摆动着去迎合他们，悍猛的性器已经将两张小穴干得软烂，当你放下尊严去回应时，媚肉更色情地吞吐求欢，带给三个人无与伦比的快感。

“小烟枪又喷水了，被我操更舒服，对吧。”

伊万托起你因为高潮而失神垂下的脸，手指插入唇齿，拨动你湿润的舌头。而你已经无力自持，唾液从唇角流下，眼神迷离又潋滟，一副被玩坏的模样。

阿尔猛地发力撞得你弹起，后穴失措地翕合，敏感的臀部被枪管拍了好几下。

“喜欢上次的道具吗，明明都把后面玩松了，现在又这么紧，很喜欢被我干吧。”

上次……

他把你绑起来用各种道具玩弄，你在他眼前喷水尖叫，甚至在欲望中说了不知多少次“要被阿尔干死了”……

你款摆着身体，顺着omega天生的欲望臣服，却也让他们迷失在情欲里。

一波又一波精液注入，两个人换了位置，继续一前一后操弄着水流不止的小穴。延绵不绝的刺激让稚嫩的小穴开始习惯高潮，被精液内射时学会小口地啜吸龟头，压榨出最后一滴美味。强制而连续的快感已经镌刻在骨子里，两根肉棒抽插的余韵都被身体记住。

他们摆弄着你，沉迷于这场色情的较量中，又亲吻爱抚着你，把你玩弄得不停颤抖。

无数次询问“你更喜欢被谁操”。

你恍惚记得自己给出了好几个答案，但是都不能让他们满意，于是迎来了花样百出的惩罚。直到你被撕烂扔在脚底的衣物都被白浊洒满，他们两人依然只是露出了巨大性器，而上身衣冠楚楚。

总有一天要把这两个混蛋——

不、不行……要被操坏了，再这么下去，真的会被调教成最淫荡的omega！肚子已经被射得鼓起来了，什么时候才能结束啊……  
  
花穴里的白沫被捣得绵密起泡，阿尔退了一半出来，你就欲求不满地挤出好几滴精液，引得他在你甬道里又跳了跳——这么敏感的小烟枪，不带回家好好调教真可惜了，只要一发情就浪得能把人榨干，不管怎么玩都不会坏。  
  
好像看破了他的心思，伊万揽着你的腰部狠狠一撞又迅速抽搐，马眼抵着你的腰汹涌喷出来，烫得你羞耻地摆了摆臀，却更像在讨好他。  
  
看到你这么主动骚媚的模样，伊万的神色黯了黯，掐着你的手腕推高，把你锁在怀里——要是能关在小笼子里尽情玩弄就好了，用十几根震动棒塞住你淫荡的小穴，把这具身体操得离不开他。每天都可以尽情射到柔弱的生殖腔里，干到怀孕出奶也不是没可能……  
  
你尚且不知道两个男人心底恐怖的念头，渐渐在跌宕的操弄里再次失去了意识，躺在结实的胸膛上张开大腿，吃进去一股又一股浓稠的精液。


End file.
